Free Heart
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The hoofs of the horse matched the beating of her own heart as she pushed further away from the village as the men behind her would not let up the hungry chase. It made her push that much harder to escape the soldiers of Longshanks-ONE/SHOT


**::: Free Heart :::**

The hooves of the horse matched the beating of her own heart as she pushed further away from the village as the men behind her would not let up the hungry chase. It made her push that much harder to escape the men of Longshanks. The wind fluttered against her brown long hair and brushed against her bare thighs as the dress was pushed higher to saddle the horse. She reined in as the horse slowed from the galloped over the flat land, she hated the feeling of running away with her kilt between her legs. She circled her horse around to face the men and drew her father's sword as they continued to ride closer to her. They slowed down as they draw near to her, the smiles on their faces showed how serious the men were about her. "I like a chase." One of the men smirked at her as he circled around her on his horse.

"Would not mind a taste either." Another drew near and stepped down from his horse to move closer. She tighten her grip on the sword and pointed it at him as a warning. "Put the sword down woman, we would not want you hurting yourself." He reached a hand out to her and she raised the sword and bringing it down on his hand. His screams seem to echo through the lands as he fell down on his knees gripping his arm.

A man's roar came from her right as he knocked her off onto the hard ground underneath her horse. The men around her stepped from their horses and stood around her as she pushed herself from the ground and reached for her sword. The men laughed as she got to her feet and held out the sword as a challenge to them. One stepped forward and drew his sword, throwing a swing at her, she blocked it with her own as another kicked the back of her knee, successfully making her land on her hands and knees in front of the Longshanks soldiers, they booted the sword out of reach. "That was very cheeky of you." His hand came down across her face. "Now what to do with-"

She glanced up to the solider as he did not finish the sentence, an arrow had gone through neck and the sound of swords been draw around her was heard. She looked over her shoulder and caught sight of figures on the hill coming towards them. One of the men went to grab her when another arrow shot out into the soldier's body, dropping him down beside her. The last soldier standing in front of her grabbed his reins and wasted no time riding back in the direction she had ridden from.

She was finally able to breathe as she watched the orange uniform ride away in the distance, though she tensed back up when the sound of hooves came from behind her. She crawled forward and grabbed the handle of her father's sword and stood back up from the ground to face the new threat. She grabbed the front of her saddle to her horse to help steady herself as four men stopped in front of her. "Are you well?" A man moved from his horse and took a step towards her, she lifted the sword as a warning but not a threat as she spotted the Scottish clothing of the men.

"And who may you be?"

"William Wallace." She couldn't help the spark of surprise as the name was spoken throughout their land since the war between the English and Scottish started not too long ago, Williams stories had spread through the land like wild fire in a bush.

"Ciara, and I thank you for your arrows."

"You have a horse and a sword."

Aye." She watched him curious at his point.

"Go home." William saddled his horse as the conversation was over.

"There won't be a home if Longshanks continues." She saw him hesitate as they turned to leave, he glance at the dead solider near her feet.

"You can fight."

"Aye."

"You have a spirit in you." He scanned her over. "One we could use in a fight against the English." He nodded his head and turned his horse around, the men with him looked ready to argue. She took that as a signal to come and saddled her own horse to follow the men. She caught up to them, coming in from the back next to the eldest keeping to herself though the shock of Williams agreement was finally sinking in. She is going to be a part of the rebels of Scotland and fight alongside William Wallace and his men.

It was not long until they rode over a hill and towards a forest when a man stepped out of the trees and into view of them. William did not hesitant as he rode closer to man and nodded to him and rode further into the forest towards a camp of Scottish fighters. "Where is the food William?"

"You ride away looking for food, come back with a woman." A man stood up from the fire and took hold of Williams reins, he glanced over Williams shoulder and looked over Ciara.

"Leave Ciara alone." She was grateful as William did not refer to her as 'woman'. "She will fight with us." The attention of the men turn towards her, as disbelieving shined in their eyes. A body moved in front of her, blocking the eyes of the men.

"Get along men, nothing to see." She glanced up the body of the stocky man with red hair.

"Campbell, Ciara." William nodded his head in her direction, the old mans stare focused on her.

"Ciara? Who was your family lass?" It was a topic she would rather not discuss, not with men she knew nothing about.

"O'Brien." She knew the name was recognized as his eyes traveled her, looking for any sign of lying.

"Neil O'Brien, who was hanged for fighting for his daughters' virtue?" Longshanks had put out the new law that any newlywed wife had to be bedded by an Englishman on her wedding night, her older sister was one of them. Their father had fought against the soliders and he was a warning to others- he only fought harder when they tired to have herself and younger sister. The aftermath was her two sisters killed during escape and father hanged, there wasn't one day that went passed that she didn't feel guilty or seeked revenge.

"I'm his second daughter, and ill fight in my family's name." She didn't leave any doubt in her tone to reveal her true feeling burden underneath.

"God bless your family." She knew Campbell meant it with respect but she didn't know her faith as a man such as God could let the tragde events happen to her family.

"You'll need to prove your worth, your skill." Williams finally word stopped the men from questioning her, she knew that many men would give out to her cause it meant going against tradional ways but wasn't their fight about freedom and making history change?

"My son, Hamish. You cant find me, he'll be around. That doesn't mean I agree to you fighting, Neil would roll over in his grave seeing you in blood." She was tempted to ask the man what he knew of her father because Neil always told her to follow her heart, this was her direction. "You may want a bathe lassie." Her fingers felt the mud caked on her dress along with the grass stains. "There's a place in the forest there, Hamish will keep watch." The two younger adults were left alone as Campbell headed for William, they simply glanced at each other before Hamish started walking towards the forest.

The silence stretch on between them and she knew sooner rather than later Hamish was going to bring up the topic, she hadn't met one man in her life that hadn't tried to persuade her choice of actions. They were weaving through the trees and the trickle of water reached her ear as they headed in that direction.

Once it came in sight, she glanced over at Hamish who was already facing the other way giving her the privacy she needed instead of undressing straight a way she stood watching him to make sure he kept his fathers word- she trusted the man as far as she could throw him. All men had a greed, whether it was in their hands, stomach or their pockets; there was sure to be at least one, she hadnt met one man on her travels who wasnt tinted.

Without seeing a hint of muscle moving in his body, she begun to slip the simple dress off her shoulders, it was the last she happened to have along with the throw over shawl- the thought of washing it did enter her mind but she couldn't be sure if the material would last. Leaving her clothing on a stone, she slipped into the cold water that was mid thigh- the level left her exposed but she was happy to start cleaning the grim off her pale skin. "You shouldn't be here." Hamish finally spoke his thoughts with his back still turned. "Let alone fighting, your a woman." She rolled her eyes as he stated the obvious. "This world isn't build for you, any man could take-"

Ciara snapped at him. "I'm well aware what men are capable of Hamish _and_ I can take care of them myself so don't think I'm a princess idly waiting for help." Marching over to her clothes, she slipped the dress back on and walked straight pass him- if she looked at him, she may just punch the lad.

She returned to her horse, not to leave the group but to let the simple actions of looking after the horse take over and make the anger vanish- the notion of running her fingers through the mane and breathing out her mouth and in her nose. Ciara was in the open plains and yet she still felt trapped by the social image of women-the weaker sex most would say. "So its true?" Her attention flickered to the man beside her, his irish accent standing out with his grin. "A Scottish woman is among us."

"One that could easily put you flat on your back." She didn't get any response like she thought as he simply stared at her, his eyes shinning with laughter.

"Always liked a challenge."The dark haired man held out his hand and shook hers, noticing that he didn't lighten his hold because of her sex. "The names Stephen, Will has me showing you to your tent."

"Will everyone else have a tent?"

Once again she could see the laughter in the mans eyes and she suddenly wondered if the man was crazy."Only the important ones."

"Are you included in that?"

"Aye, Ireland is _my_ island. " she decided not to get into too much detail about it with him and asked another question.

"You fight along side with William."

"And no doubt you will." She was waiting for the after comment but nothing came. "This is it." They kept walking towards a reasonable size tent, one she thought would be too big for just herself. As she stepped in to her surprise, there were bed rolls on the ground and a table in the center with what looked like battement plans.

"Where is my tent?"

"Right here." He spread his arms and flopped down on one of the bed rolls. "Its either in here or out there." He pointed outside where the rest of the men spelt, Ciara knew she had more of a chance getting better sleep in here than with them. Not seeing her leaving, Stephen nodded his head to the bedroll not far from his own. "Over there lass." Before he rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep.

Ciara settled into her own blankets, her mind swirling like never before- The man across from her kept her on her toes with his odd behavior. She didn't know whether she liked that or not, a males intention was usually easy to understand- maybe the Irish were rather different to the Scottish.

**::::**

It was early morning, darkness still covered the land and she could have murdered one of the five men in the tent- the snoring was either quiet or loud and she couldn't fall asleep, for the sanity of both herself and the men she left the tent in search of food.

With weaving through the sleeping men and nodded her head to the two watchers on duty, she headed for the forest with a bow and arrows strapped to her back. Her father had taught some defense skills to all of his daughters when their mother had passed, he couldnt keep an eye on all of them so he gave them a chance to defend themselves. She could use a sword but they were heavy and required a lot of energy, a bow was in contrast with it's light weight and her keen eye she could hit a moving target miles away. It wasn't her first hunt, every family needed something on the table at night and she gathered it was the best way to prove her worth- the skill of an archer.

It had taken a few hours than excepted, it was like the forest knew there was a war upon them as it seemed as sacre as the local villages but the weight on her back was awarding as she walked into the live camp, keeping her eyes forward as she could see their gazes on her back. She sat down around the fire that seated William and his trusted men, she almost smiled at the surprised look that gazed over Hamish's face as she laid the female deer in front of them. "It seems we'll be eating well tonight." Morrison flashed her a smile.

"I can gut it."Hamish had found his tongue and she merely rolled her eyes- if she was going to be fighting in a war, there was going to be sights worse than deer guts.

"So can I." She took out her own knife from her boot and cut down the center, the action made Hamish move away from the camp fire. Looking at William, he gave her a smile and a satisfied nod before following the direction of his redhead friend.

"Just like Neil." She continued to prepare the deer as if she hadn't heard Campbell. "A strong personality."

"What do you know of my father?" The man talked of him like fellow brothers and it irritated her because father had never once mentioned a man named Campbell.

The old man checked over his shoulder as if making sure someone wasnt coming back. "You were probably to young to remember, your father went off to war and I fought along side him." So not brothers, but brothers in arms. She could remember the day he had to leave, he didn't like leaving his three daughters alone but he had a duty to Scotland. Between the three young girls they were able to run the household, keep the water and food on the table and tend to the very few animals they had on the land but she could never forget the delight at seeing her father return as the family down the road wasn't so lucky. "We could use more fighters like him." Campbell ended the story with him heading to the tent, no doubt planning their next attack- she was surprised they had stayed in the area for so long.

"I wish I was like your father." Morrison's statement caught her off guard, no one wanted to be a dead man and than the understanding sunk in. She glanced beside her at Stephen, he hadn't said a word as he listened to the conversation.

"A sister or wife?"

"Wife." Her heart ached for him- she didn't want to get married, she'd have to be dead before she was caught in an Englishman's bed.

"Did you see her again?" The negative shake of his head made her decision- she was _never_ getting married. "I'm sorry."

"I got my revenge, and I'm fighting for our freedom." Ciara admired the man- the want to keep living still flicking in him.

"We all are." Her gaze slid to Stephen as the quiet words slipped from his mouth- that was one thing any Irish or Scottish could agree on, their reason to fighting.

"Hand it over lass, ill finish it." Without complaint she handed the blade to Morrison as he muttered about making a stew for them all.

It was later in the afternoon that it finally happened, no man had come close enough to do anything or challenge her but she had heard the talk behind her back. It was Hamish that came at her, holding the tip of his sword at her in a challenge. William was standing with the rest of the men but his stance was different, he was merely there to inspect her fighting skills and see whether or not the lassie could hold her own against someone stronger built than herself. With a steady breath to relax the muscles in her shoulders, she pulled her father's sword from her hip and spun it around letting the weight relax her wrist to attack. Hamish didn't wait for a simple invitation and he striked the sword in her direction, she wasn't dense enough to think her strength could take one of his hits and moved out of the way letting his body feel the impact of the missed target.

A second time he came up and swung the sword but the first strike had slowed the second and she made the choice to let her sword clash against his, the force of both bodies making them almost stubble. Ciara couldn't hold the stance for long so she withdraw sliding her sword around so she was facing his back and kicked the joint of his knee making his own stance jiggle. She didn't give him the chance to completely catch his balance and stuck her sword at the edge of his neck from behind- careful not to piece his skin, if it was anyone else like an Englishman she probably wouldn't have hesitated as she felt her blood boil at the broken memories of her family. "Impressive." William placed his hand on the blade pushing it away from his friends throat as Hamish got up from his knees, the man's facial expression showed his dislike. "Will you be up to fighting with us at Stirling?" She nodded her head in answer. "Stephen, find the woman some clothes." He gave the man in question a warning glance before making his way back to their fire with a sorrowful Hamish.

With a quick nod from Stephen, she followed his led to the tent. "You held your ground with a man Hamish's size...most men would have trouble with that." He pulled out a kilt and a grey shirt handing it to her. "Dressed like us and soon we'll have you acting like us." Stephens's eyes run up her body before meeting her eyes. "What else did ya father teach ya?"

"I work better with a bow." The crazy smile was back on his face when she glanced up from the clothes, she couldn't help but smile back- maybe she was already more like the men than they thought.

"Ill be outside the tent." She nodded her head and waited for the fabric to flap back in place before slipping off the ruined dress and trying to tighten her knew wear as best a she could- She could just imagine her mother rolling in her grave at the sight of her. Everyone had to make sacrifices for something better, if trading in her full length dress for men's wear and using a sword instead of needle than she would in the name of freedom.

Once ready, she walked out the tent and watched the facial expression on Stephen's face, it seemed almost comical. Instead of saying anything, he stepped forward and fixed up the kilt making it tighter around her form before giving her one more glance over with a nod. "Now let's find you some arrows for tomorrow's battle." With a light hand on the middle of her back, he guided her through the camp.

**::::**

Her heart was beating heavy in her chest as their stood on the battle field with the English opposite them, she would be lying if she didn't admit that the sight scared her shitless as anything could happen, it could became her last breath. It was only an hour ago that they were getting ready for battle, Stephen was applying the blue substance on her face and helping her arrange her bow, arrows and sword in a way she could quickly use them though she knew that she would have to use her sword more as it was up close not distance. She tried to remember Stephen's words as William rode out to the middle- _'Fight like ya did with Hamish and keep your backside close to us'_. She repeated the words, the reassurance that they would be close by but she knew situations could turn differently with a flick of a blade. She rubbed her fingers together a William came riding back, unsaddling the horse before taking his spot beside Hamish.

She could hear the mumbling of their fellow Scots men, their own second guessing for such a fight and the reason to having to shed their blood today. Her thoughts were snapped away from the men as William stepped forward. "And if this is your army, why does it go?"

"We didn't come here to fight for them!" She could hear other men agree with the outspoken one.

"Home! The English are too many!" Another one joining in with the doubt of them all.

"Sons of Scotland! I am William Wallace." The names stirred up mutters through the army as William continued to give them reason- his voice reaching every one of them.

"William Wallace is seven feet tall!" That brought a smile to her lips even Hamish had an edge curving at the side of his lips.

" Yes, I've heard. Kills men by the hundreds. And if _he_ were here, he'd consume the English with fireballs from his eyes, and bolts of lightning from his arse." Laughter sounded- she admired William, he seem to make light, friendly humor to take their thoughts away from the problem at hand before striking with his reasons. "I _am_ William Wallace! And I see a whole army of my countrymen, here in defiance of tyranny. You've come to fight as free men... and free men you are. What will you do with that freedom? Will you fight?"

"Fight? Against that? No! We will run. And we will live."

"Aye, fight and you may die. Run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin' to trade _all_ the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... _our freedom_!" Cheers run through them as William won everyone over with his strong words- Ciaras own nerves settling down and focused to make the English see that they weren't going to let them take their family, lives and freedom away. "Scotland forever!"

"Scotland forever! Scotland forever! Scotland forever!" She screamed at the top of her lungs with the rest of the army before it died down, waiting for the English to made their first move.

"Ireland forever." She managed to hear Stephens voice before the English archers came out and fired at them. As quickly as they could each and every Scots picked up their wooden shield before yelling back at the English men and baring their arses, with no one to look she joined in with the lads. As they righted themselves, the English sent the horse men, their long wooden spears pointing directly at them as he Scots waited for Williams signal. With quick speed at Williams's word, they picked up their own carved spears at the last moment and the English dived into them breaking their strong force- and the fighting began. More English were sent and they run to met them in the middle, having their swords ready.

She tried to stay close to either of the men but as the war grew thick and she got lost in the bodies and blood- her sword leashing into anyone that was English. She could feel the blood sleek on her skin and the heavy breaths as she kept her strength to stay away from the pointed swords- she tried not to look at their faces but whichever way there was surprise either from her sex or their brutal death. She knew there were a few scratches that she hadn't gotton away from easy but it seemed like an invisible pain as she didn't feel any of it as her sword made its way through a neck or stomach.

In the mixture of it all there was suddenly a heavy weight upon her, pushing her forward onto the ground and landing awkwardly on her back- she didn't get to see what the man looked like as her eyes stayed focused on the sword coming down on her, her right hand reached out for the handle of her sword but it came in contact with nothing except grass, her fingers gripped the threads as she knew the evitable ending.

A sharp pain went through her right side and her body rolled over, her eyes snapping open as it wasn't the sharpness of blade but the bulk of another body. Morrison stood in her spot, his sword driving through the man's stomach- the victim's eyes widening with surprise and she knew that could have been her a few minutes ago.

Her ears seemed to scream with noise but in reality as she looked around the battle field there was no English men standing, only Scots as she tried to concentrate on her breathing in and out of her mouth- the taste of copper filling her mouth. "Ciara?!" She glanced up at Stephens crazed eyes, Morrison standing close behind him. "You alright love?" Her throat felt tight so she nodded her head, the answer making the men ease up. "Lets get you on a horse and back to camp." When she didn't move, Stephen put an arm around her waist pulled up her into him, Morrison already had a horse standing ready.

"She alright?" William's voice came through the haze but she didnt dare look up.

"Just a scared I'd say." Was Morrison's reply as he steadied the horse, she was placed up front and Stephen saddled behind her. "You want me to stay or go?"

"Just have to talk to the Nobles, you're needed at camp." William's voice sounded as fierce as it did at the start of the battle. "We'll join you in a moment." Morrison and Campbell saddled their horses, kicking them into gear to catch up with Stephen ahead of them.

Ciara wasn't quite sure how she got there; the tent was alit and empty. The slight movement made her sit up from the bed roll as Stephen entered the tent giving her a smile, holding the bowl of water and cloth. "You're looking healthier." She winced at the words; she didn't want to be seen as the weak link.

"What happened?" She looked down at her state, she was covered in dried blood but there was no missing clothing except for her weapons.

"You...became unconscious." In others words she had fainted. She could foggily remember Stephens voice, Morrison with them as she trembled. "You have a few scratches, there is one minor wound." He nodded to her leg and she pulled the kilt back to see the wrapped cloth she had missed before.

"What about William?"

"His fine, same as the rest of the men."

"That's not what I meant?" She half excepted the four of them to be in the tent telling her to pack her belongings and head for the nearest village.

"No one thinks badly of you." Stephen ringed the cloth out. "May I?" She nodded her head and watched as he started to unravel the cloth around her thigh, she winced at the angry cut. "It will have to be cauterized. Morrison!" The dark haired man entered at the sound of his voice, a metal rod already in his hand as he approached her.

"You're going to want this." Morrison handed her the clean cloth as Stephen stood to go outside.

"Where do you think_ you're_ going?" Her voice stopped both men in their tracks, her eyes trained on the Irish man. "Get over here." She nodded her head beside her as she leaned up on her elbows. With some hesitation and a stared look between the men, Stephen moved behind her and she tried to relax against him to keep her mind off the next coming event. Taking the cloth from Morrison, she stuck it between her lips and bit hard as Morrison heated the metal red hot with the fire in the centre of the room before turning in her direction, Stephen's hands came to rest on her shoulders to hold her down and she closed her eyes. She couldn't explain the pain that burned through her as the metal melted her skin together. "Fucking hell!" Were the first words leaving her mouth as Stephen pulled the cloth from it. "Couldn't we have gone with the thread and needle?" Neither men answered her but she knew the reason, with their movements the threads would break and a larger chance of infection.

With her thoughts racing Ciara didn't notice Morrison leave until the cool cloth was pressed against her skin by Stephen. With the blood been wiped away, she could already feel the purity of her skin, like to was washing away the last few hours from her mind. The light kiss on the side of her clean neck made a scatter of a breath escape her throat, his lips close to her ear. "Would a beautiful woman ever think about coming to the almighty Ireland?" The question brought a smile to her lips and she moved her head sideways to rest her forehead against him, a welcomed daze filling her body- peace.

**::::**

**AN:** It's a Stephen OC if you hadn't noticed _and_ it may be Mary Sue but it was written simply for _fun_! Sorry if the battle didn't run exactly like the movie...running by memory and it's been awhile since watching it :) I'm also working on another one, a story for darling Hamish.


End file.
